Loved Shared in Halves
by Miss Evil Muffins
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for Tumblr Valvrave week. Contains one story for each: Michalotte, Adosaki, Harushoko. Shared meals (sometimes in halves, sometimes not) and an evening at the festival!
1. I Will Not Eat Shared Eggs and Ham

Note: This takes place in a universe in which they are able to attend high school together.

* * *

><p>"Ham and eggs again, Michael?" Lieselotte chided as she seated herself across from L-elf, placing her tray on the cafeteria table.<p>

The boy made a non-committal expression as he took a forkful.

"Oh no…" Lieselotte murmured as she turned her attention toward her own plate.

L-elf put his fork down. "What's wrong?"

"They burned the toast…"

L-elf stood abruptly, his chair pushing backward with a squeal. "I'll have them make you fresh."

"You don't have to do that. The line is so long, your precious ham and eggs would get cold."

Still standing, he considered his meal, looked to the long breakfast line, then once again to the plate. He sat back down.

The girl giggled. "It's alright, Michael. I'll just eat around that part."

She picked up the slice of buttered toast, but before she could bite in, L-elf pushed his plate toward her.

"You can have it," he offered.

Lieselotte's brow raised. "The entire thing? Can't we just share?"

"Lieselotte," he began, eyes locking on to her's, "My love for you is something that I will not split in half. Therefore, anything I give to you, should not be divided in half either," he proclaimed decisively.

"Michael, that's very sweet, but please keep half for yourself," she requested, "If you give too much all the time, soon there won't be anything left. I think that love is something better shared in halves, you know?"


	2. Prize

Note: Addy and Saki are already dating here. Festival AU

* * *

><p>A-drei rolled up the white sleeves of his yukata, making the bamboo pattern scrunch up to look like poorly draw tic-tac-toe boards.<p>

"You wanted the bear, right?"

"Yup! I think it would look great on my bag!" Saki replied cheerfully.

Saki's own yukata was also white, but featured flowers the same color as the toy bear, mingling with teal butterflies.

The pink bear keychain in question was the tiniest prize on all of the shelves behind the counter of the shooting gallery game. It should have been a herculean feat for anyone to actually manage to hit.

The silver-haired boy lined up the shot carefully, face gravely serious as if the tiny bear were an enemy leader ripe for assassination.

_Blam!_

The toy flew from the shelf onto the ground.

"One bear for the little lady!" the barker cried, handing the bear to Saki.

"Oh, my hero!" she simpered in a fake fairytale-maiden tone, rewarding the boy with a peck to the cheek.

"You're most welcome," A-drei smiled, before lining up for another shot. While aiming for Saki's gift, he had spotted a horse figurine among the other prizes that he quite liked.

_P-tang!_

The BB bounced off the shelf, plopping lamely in the dirt.

"Aww, too bad!" the barker mockingly lamented.

"What did you do that for?" A-drei questioned Saki, who had grabbed on to his arm, forcing it upward to miss the shot.

The girl grinned devilishly. "I'm the only prize you need."


	3. An Open Mind

Note: Don't think too hard on the timeline here

* * *

><p>"Tokishima Haruto," L-elf began.<p>

"Yes?" the brunette boy responded from his bunk, lying his book down on his chest.

"What was the name of that sweet food-stuff that Sashinami Shoko likes to eat?"

"You mean 'yokan'?

"Yes, that's the one."

Haruto sat up further. "When did you try yokan?"

"That girl force fed me a piece. It was quite interesting. I don't recall anything quite like it in Dorssia. Would you mind asking her for me if she has any more? The sugar might help me focus better on our strategy plans."

"…I'll talk to her about it tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, Haruto seated himself across from Shoko.<p>

"L-elf tells me that he enjoyed your yokan the other day," Haruto started, conversationally.

"He's mad jealous!" Saki loudly informed Shoko as she passed by, her own breakfast tray in hand.

Shoko laughed. Haruto had thought that the two girls didn't get along well, but it seemed that making things difficult for him was a shared pastime.

"Is that what this is about? You're jealous that L-elf got a little piece of yokan?"

"He said that you hand-fed him…" Haruto mumbled, face turning pink. Haruto was quickly becoming certain that Shoko liked the handsome, mysterious newcomer much better than himself.

"I had to shove it in that sour, grumpy mouth of his because he won't try anything new! He acts so brave when it comes to battle, but he's one of those guys that gets stuck on little things and can't move on. That's what I've always liked about you, Haruto. You're always open to new things and so welcoming of new people and concepts."

She fished in her bag and took out a package of yokan, placing it on her unused napkin and pushing it toward him. "I don't need to force you, because I know that you'll take it gratefully. Even if it was a new flavor, you'd taste it. You're great like that, Haruto."

"Thanks, Shoko," Haruto smiled, all doubts eased as quickly as they had arisen. He reached for the treat on the napkin.

However, Shoko snatched it back.

"Wait a minute! It sounded like there _was_ something new you wanted to try!" she grinned impishly, holding the yokan high it the air with one hand, as the other pressed against the table, poised to spring her across to Haruto. "Now open up!"

Haruto leaned back in his seat, hands held defensively before his face. "No thanks. I'm good."


End file.
